La frustacion es mala consejera
by Yopos
Summary: A Hayato las cosas no le resultan como el quisiera... pero tal ves salgan mejor de lo que esperaba. ¡8059TYL!
1. Desde el presente

Si el maldito paraíso existía tenía que sentirse más o menos así.

¡Oh dios!

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo están relajados y lánguidos, aun siento todas mis células vibrando por el placer, el último orgasmo fue tan intenso que me hizo perder el conocimiento y la capacidad de sentir cualquier cosa que no fuera un delicioso, y al mismo tiempo exasperante, hormigueo extendiéndose por todas partes.

Son ocasiones como estas en las que odio y amo, las veces en las que Yamamoto tiene que salir por algún tiempo a causa de misiones.

Primero las odio porque nunca puedo dormir bien cuando no está.

Que tengo los pies fríos y así nadie puede dormir, que el estúpido colchón es muy blando, no se puede dormir con tanto silencio, y ni mencionar la maldita luz, de la maldita luna, que me llega a la cara sin importar en qué posición este... todo molesta, estorba y me dan ganas de haaag!!!.

Pero, por otro lado las amo, por que cuando llegaba el idiota este, entra en la sala esparciendo esas estúpidas sonrisas y va saludando jovialmente a todos como solo él es capaz de hacerlo, por dios si después de todo, aun pasados estos más de diez años, Yamamoto sigue siendo el mismo Yamamoto, idiota fanático del sushi y baseball.

Pero el detalle importante es cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, todo cambia completamente, es cosa de que nos veamos y puedo sentir que solo con la mirada me devora vivió, me saca toda la ropa, prenda por prenda y siento un escalofrió subir por mi espalda a causa de la ansiedad/necesidad que me inspira, sus ojos me miran con una intensidad que se me hace aspirar profundamente y morder mi labio inferior para reprimir un gemido que nació por el simple hecho de sentir la sangre correr más caliente por mi cuerpo.

Ahora, cuando se supone que todos duermen en la base, es cuando por fin me di el gusto de dejar salir todos los gemidos que me venían en gana, no es que me guste ser escandaloso y eso, es solo que algunas veces sucede... y no es fácil resistir después de tanto tiempo sin sentir las caricias ansiosas y labios hambrientos que consumen mi cuerpo. Maldición es como si mi cuerpo estuviera entrenado para desear a Takeshi, y con aun más fervor en su ausencia.

En fin, mientras estoy en mi letargo post-orgasmo puedo sentir algo de movimiento a mi izquierda, no tengo la más mínima intención de abrir mis ojos para saber qué pasa, pero puedo percibir que el peso extra que se supone debe acompañarme ahora a dormir deja la cama, no me gusta eso.

Gruño algo que no tiene traducción a ningún idioma y escucho su risita estúpida seguido de un "voy y vuelvo", un beso en la frente y pasos a no sé dónde diablos sea.

Yo, aun solo en la cama, comienzo a sentir algo de frio y me pregunto qué está haciendo el idiota este que no está ahora acá, en la cama, conmigo.

Y la respuesta llega prontamente a mí, cuando siento algo horriblemente áspero en mi ahora muy sensibilizada piel. Para no variar, vuelvo a gruñir en un tono más molesto que antes y es cuando vuelvo a escuchar su risita estúpida y para luego complementar con "no te quejes tanto Hayato, es solo que no querrás dormir todo pegajoso y sucio" dice mientras pasa la toalla de papel por mi vientre removiendo el semen con ella.

Siento como besa mi frente cuando termina de limpiar mi estomago, luego besa mi nariz y puedo sentir la misma textura áspera frotarse por el interior de mis muslos, solo que esta vez no tan fuerte, de hecho fue apenas tocando mi piel y esparciendo un poco el semen que ahí se encontraba, un escalofrió me hace arquear la espalda e inspirar el aire por la boca sonoramente, momento en que Takeshi escoge para besarme de forma pausada y hambrienta, al mismo tiempo en que su mano con la toalla de papel seguía moviéndose ente mis muslos subiendo y separando mis piernas cada vez mas.

Al terminar aquel beso que combino la lujuria, seducción y hambre que me trasmitió Takeshi, de una forma tan lenta y sensual que no logre evitar nuevamente que se me escapara un gemido que entonaba su nombre cuando se separo de mis labios.

El dejo caer algunas palabras enronquecidas y excitadas junto a mi oído, donde tenía sus labios ahora, diciendo " Por favor Hayato, deja de ser tan sensual, sino me veré en la obligación de hacerte el amor otra vez" y fue cuando paso el áspero papel por mi resentido ano. Lo que tuvo en mi reacciones completamente obvias.

Gemí y me arquee como un gato, despegando mi espalda de las sabanas y echando la cabeza para atrás mientras Yamamoto me mordía la clavícula y lamia mi cuello.

No me sentía capaz de poder aguantar otra ronda mas, ya habían sido demasiadas por aquella tarde-noche, ¡no tengo fuerzas ni para mover mi cuerpo por mi propia voluntad!, "termina con la estúpida toalla, Yamamoto. Mañana seguimos, lo prometo" logre decir con un susurro algo ahogado, y como un acto reflejo lleve una mano al brazo que se entretenía entre mis muslos, enterrando mis dedos en él y me obligué a abrir los ojos, porque sabía que ahora me estaba viendo.

Y tenía razón, nada más los abrí y me encontré con su mirada fija en mí. Nunca comprenderé como sus ojos café, del color más común de la población humana, me parecen tan fascinantes. Es solo que no tiene sentido que me provoquen de tal forma, ¡No es normal que tenga una mirada tan intensa!

¡Oh dios! por que le diste a este idiota esa mirada tan profunda ¡Por los mil demonios! es cosa de que diga o haga algo mas y me entrego, otra vez. Seguramente no podre moverme mañana, ¡no podre hacer nada!, tal vez solo respirar. Lo veo cerrar sus ojos, acercarse a mí, me besa y aleja sus pecaminosas manos de mi cuerpo y yo lo suelto dejando mi mano nuevamente a mi costado.

Me besa, solo un ligero rose sobre mis labios, se aleja y dice " Tienes razón, mañana seguimos"

Abro los ojos, que no sé en qué momento cerré, y lo veo alejarse en dirección al baño, suspiro de alivio y me relajo cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

De verdad está haciendo frio, ¿Donde está el animal de Yamamoto ahora?

Como si leyera mis pensamientos siento que Takeshi vuelve a la cama, se acuesta, pasa un brazo bajo mi cuello y mueve mi cuerpo sin voluntad a su gusto, dejándome apoyado sobre él con uno de mis brazos cursándole el torso.

Como única acción realizada por mí, reúno todas mis fuerzas y cuelo una de mis piernas entre las suyas, siento que se ha puesto bóxer. Como sea, de todas formas en unas horas más, cuando despertemos, se lo sacare otra vez.

Me dispongo a dormir escuchando el palpitar de Yamamoto que me arrulla y en boba completamente.

¡Por fin podría dormir! ¡Oh de verdad, esto debe ser demasiado parecido al maldito paraíso!

De un momento a otro, mi confortable apoyo y lugar de descanso desapareció, y en su lugar, sentí una extraña y molesta presión a la altura de mi cadera, algo así como una rodilla presionando de forma poco gentil mi entrepierna, lo que me obligo a gemir por el sorpresivo dolor y rodar en dirección contraria.

Una incipiente furia nacida de la frustración de no poder dormir bien desde hace semanas, de no poder descansar mi cuerpo, después de hacer estado encerrado en aquella pieza por más de siete horas follando con el maldito de Yamamoto, quien tenía demasiadas energías esta vez, y por haber recibido algo muy parecido a un rodillazo en mis partes nobles, me dio la fuerza suficiente para sentarme, voltearme y seudo rugir "¡Ahora que mierda te sucede cabron!"

...

Mentiría si dijera que alguna vez en la vida estaría preparado para lo que vi frente a mí, no sé qué expresión puse, pero debe de ser muy parecida a la que tenía el joven Yamamoto Takeshi, frente a mí, en este momento.

Después de unos segundos, en los que obviamente nadie dijo nada, por fin llego a mí un único pensamiento racional. ¡Mierda!

Junto a mi pensamiento racional, sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo viaja a mi cara de una forma tan rápida que llegue a marearme un poco, frente a mi estaba Yamamoto, tal y como lo recordaba cuando tenía 16, tal vez 17 años.

El estaba barriendo con la vista mi cuerpo desnudo, tenía la cara roja y un extraño temblor en el cuerpo, luego con una extraña sonrisa forzada el muy idiota dijo "Yo, Go... Gokudera" le temblaba la voz, le temblaban las manos, le templaba todo.

Yamamoto simplemente era un idiota, no importa la edad que tuviese.

Jamás admitiré que esas palabras me tranquilizaron un poco, pero el solo hecho de recordarme que estaba frente a Takeshi hacia las cosas mucho mas... no diré fáciles, tal vez la palabra seria llevaderas.

Suspire e intente pensar en la situación y como llevarla. Aun que el pasar los próximos cinco minutos en un muy incomodo silencio se me hizo increíblemente tentador.


	2. Desde el pasado

Mmmm... disculpen la rudesa del cap. anterior xD No me presente ni nada ;o; ¡¡¡Soy Yops =D!!! (sonó tan penoso xD!

Y tampoco les dije que eran dos caps! OoÔ (y que si se da la posibilidad un extra-bonus-track ñ_ñ)

Bueno, esop... ._. ....... xD disfruten!!! Os adoro un millons!

Ahora al cap. °w°

Primero repasare mentalmente lo que sucedido.

Después de una maravillosa maratón de excelente sexo con Takeshi, cuando nos disponíamos a dormir aparece su yo adolecente en la cama junto a mí.

"¡Mierda!" Deje caer mi cuerpo a la cama y cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo izquierdo.

"mmm... Gokudera... herrr..." levante mi brazo y lo vi titubear como el puberto que era, estaba tan nervioso, con la cara toda roja y sus ojos dando saltos de la habitación a mi cuerpo y viceversa.

Puedo decir que me compadecí de él y me cubrí con las sabanas para que terminara la oración que hace algún rato intentaba formular, o también puedo decir la verdad, que era tan simple como patética: frustración.

Solo quiero desaparecer, es tanta la frustración, que solo quiero quedarme quieto y ver si puede terminar ya todo esto. Tras semanas de noches dormidas a medias, cansado como solo puedo estar después de hacer el amor con Takeshi y adolorido por recibir un trato no muy amable en mis zonas delicadas, estando aun sensible... casi me dan ganas de llorar.

"Bueno... yo y... digo, tu y yo..." Cuando comprendí cual sería la temática de la pregunta me apresure a interrumpirla con lo primero que se me vino a la mente y ese fue Takeshi, el de mi época, después de todo si el puberto de Yamamoto está aquí conmigo, eso quería decir que el otro Takeshi estaba allá, pero ¿Donde y con quien es allá?

"¿Dónde estabas, con quien estabas y que hacías?" Le interrumpí y mire fijamente a los ojos, el pobre crio me miro todo rojo y "Aa... hee... yo" dijo abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez.

Con la poca costumbre de preocuparme por mi desnudes, como pude, me envolví la sabana a la cadera, me levante y busque entre la ropa que había en el suelo. Yamamoto no me despegaba la vista mientras yo buscaba mis cigarros que estaban en algún lugar, ¡Maldición, donde están los puñeteros cigarros!

"¡Dime donde y con quien estabas, y también qué diablos hacían!" le gruñí enojado mientras aun rebuscaba entre la ropa ¡Bien los encontré!

"Estaba en casa de Tsuna, con él y contig... con Gokudera" Yo prendía mi cigarro mientras Yamamoto por fin contestaba, exhale el humo entre mis labios con verdadero placer para luego verlo.

¿Quién comprende a los idiotas? Primero no puede despegar la vista de mí, y ahora no es capaz de verme, ahora me sentía en un interrogatorio, ¡Jodida mierda esta! Yo lo único que quería era dormir después de la sesión con Takeshi, que tan difícil era esto. Mi cabeza experimento una ligera punzada de dolor que me obligo a llevarme una mano a la frente.

"¿Y qué hacían?" logre decir más calmo con el cigarro entre mis labios después de algunas caladas. Vi a Yamamoto removerse algo nervioso "Estudiábamos, nos ayudabas para un examen" llevo sus rodillas a su pecho, y se abraso las piernas, levanto el rostro algo acalorado y sonrió algo forzado.

¡Demonios!

Realmente poco me importo lo que había dicho, porque me acababa de dar cuanta de algo maravilloso. Rescate mi cigarro que pendía, a punto de caer, de mi boca, lo apague de forma brusca en el cenicero más cercano y me acerque a Yamamoto.

No estoy consciente de que expresión tenia, pero de seguro no le di mucha seguridad al niño frente a mí, ya que cuando llegue frente a él, abraso aun mas sus piernas. Puse mis manos en sus rodillas y lo vi directamente a su abochornada cara, que tenía una mueca muy parecida a una de terror.

Me dio un escalofrió que me erizo la piel y le sonreí traviesamente " Ya sé lo que escondes" no pude controlar mi voz que salió como un ronroneo y entrecerré los ojos notando la agitada respiración de Yamamoto, me recargue en las rodillas y aproxime mis labios a su oído "Solo quiero verlo" susurre y pase mi lengua por mis labios, accidentalmente pase a llevar con ella el lóbulo de su oreja y Yamamoto dejo salir un sonoro suspiro, notando aquello me di el gusto de mordisquearle un poco más el lóbulo.

"Go...Gokudera no" intento resistirse pero no contaba con el hecho de que conozco su cuerpo mejor de lo que él lo conoce, por lo menos por ahora, y mordisquee su cuello desde la base hasta llegar detrás de su oreja.

"Solo... un... poco" susurre suavemente junto a su oído a medida que lograba abrirle las piernas. Takeshi llevo sus manos hacia atrás para apoyarse cuando por fin separe sus rodillas, yo me aleje de él para ver lo mejor, aun con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Y era justo lo que creí que era. No pude suprimir una sonrisa de deleite, cuando lo vi a los ojos mientras acariciaba su erección, por encima del pantalón.

¡Joder! Me pone tanto el solo verlo todo rojo e inexperto gimiendo entre mis manos. Lo veo retorcerse por mis caricias, le abro el pantalón y veo que abre mas los ojos, me mira con terror y gime fuerte echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando mi mano lo toca sin tela de por medio.

Me acerque a su cuello y apreté mi mano en un puño en torno a él sin moverla, para desesperarlo un poco. Tome aire y me deleite anticipadamente con la imagen del puberto corriéndose entre mis dedos. Apoye mi mentón en su hombro y sentí que intentaba moverse él para lograr algo de fricción entre su erección y mi mano, pero no se lo permití apretando mas mi mano.

Sonreí, y como la vez anterior, de la nada sentí un fuerte dolor, bajo mi barbilla, como si me hubiesen pegado un combo o algo así, me incorpore de un salto sobándome la mandíbula. Enfoco la vista frente a mí y ¿Que es lo que encuentro ahora? Al muy idiota de Yamamoto, de mi época, sobándose el hombro y sonriendo con esas estúpidas sonrisas que nunca me han simpatizado del todo.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente. No puedo evitar sentirme completamente frustrado por todo lo que me ha sucedido en solo una noche. Tengo ganas de llorar, de dormir, de fumar, de romper, a machacar y quemar cualquier cosa, tengo muchas ganas de abusar de Yamamoto cuando era menor, de gritar, de jalarme el cabello y de...

De forma muy brusca Takeshi interrumpe mis frustrantes pensamientos, cuando siento que me agarra de la cintura, hundiendo sus dedos en mi piel, y de una forma casi animal me lanza a la cama, me apoyo en mis codos para verlo y gritar le mejor, pero solo alcance a abrir mi boca para cerrarla nuevamente.

Frente a mi estaba Yamamoto Takeshi, con una postura firme, casi de batalla, con una mirada aun mas hambrienta de lo normal y una sonrisa que no estoy seguro de cómo interpretar.

Se mueve de forma felina, desde el borde de la cama, pone una de sus piernas entre las mías, se encorva hacia mí y pone sus manos sobre mis piernas, de forma lenta las sube colándolas bajo la sabana que aun esta anudada en mi cadera "¿Sabes lo que hiciste Hayato?" me dice con una voz ronca, lo mire confundido, no tenía idea a que se refería, pero si quería que lo entendiera sería mejor que dejara de intimidarme de esa forma sexual, "Parece que no sabes lo que has hecho Hayato, así que te lo explicare" dicho esto, de forma rápida paso sus manos bajo mis piernas y las subió hasta mi trasero, el cual oprimió con fuerza, haciéndome gemir de dolor y sorpresa.

Al tomarme de las nalgas, con firmeza, me deslizó hacia él, de forma que, si antes su cara estaba a la altura de mi ombligo, ahora estaba al de mi cuello, donde hundió la cara y respiro hondo.

Yo no sabía lo que pasaba, pero no podía controlar mi ritmo cardiaco, no entendía que sucedía pero me encantaba la actitud de Takeshi.

Yamamoto se deshizo del nudo de la sabana de forma poco delicada y se incorporo apoyándose en la rodilla que estaba entre las mías.

Lo vi, parado frente a mí, con una sonrisa predadora en el rostro "Llevo algo así como diez años esperando este momento Hayato, hoy por fin realizare todas mis fantasías" dijo con voz grutal mientras se relamía los labios " No debiste hacerme eso, estuvo muy mal haberme seducido y calentado de esa forma hace diez años" lo vi llevar sus manos a la cadera para sacarse el bóxer que de un momento a otro, de forma muy poco efectiva, retenía su erección "He tenido estos diez años para pensar en que haría cuando llegara este momento, cuál sería la mejor forma para disfrutarlo. Tu, en esta habitación, en esta cama, con esa sabana atada a tu cadera, fue la imagen que me hizo perder completamente la razón".

Comprendí todo. ¡Claro! Lo que acaba de hacer hace cinco minutos, hace diez años y... ¡Oh mierda! Por la expresión de Takeshi me había metido en un problema.

Trague duro mientras lo veía arrodillarse entre mis piernas. Tomo mi tobillo, lo elevo y acerco sus labios a él y lo beso, rodo sus labios hasta mi rodilla y deposito otro beso en ella. Me vio a los ojos y ronroneo "No sabes lo difícil que fue contenerme durante esos años que no te podía tener. Antes de venir aquí, hace diez años, yo te veía de forma romántica, luego, en el momento en que volví a mi época no lograba verte de otra forma que no sintiera que me seducías" De forma rápida puso mi rodilla sobre su hombro "Todo lo que hacías me parecía incitante. No te imaginas todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos" Inclino su cuerpo sobre mi y rozando sus labios con los míos me informo. "Ahora Hayato, pagaras cada una de las veces que tenía que desfogarme con mi mano por tu causa, las veces que tuve que cambiar las sabanas en la mañana, las duchas frías, los hormonales amaneceres y algunas cosas más".

Atrapo mis labios con hambre, en un beso profundo y demandante en el que me exigía todo. Ese fue el momento exacto en el que supe que no descansaría en bastante tiempo más.

Después de todo, tuvo diez años para pensar en su venganza, ¡Quién sabe cuánta cosa paso por su cabeza!

_*_*_*_*_*

Gracias por leer!  
Kiss! Bye!


End file.
